Peter David
Peter David describes himself as a "writer of stuff". He is the author of several of Pocket Books' best-selling Star Trek novels, and creator of the popular Star Trek: New Frontier series. He also works in the field of comics, known for work on Marvel Comics series like The Incredible Hulk, and various Star Trek series for DC Comics. David left DC in 1991 due to conflicts with Richard Arnold, his editor. David stated "The fact is that Richard Arnold's notes became increasingly ludicrous, such as shutting down a romantic interest for Kirk by asserting that Kirk was no longer interested in women. We were reaching the point where it was becoming impossible to get stories approved. Richard rejected one story with the assertion that there was 'too much violence' even though the violence consisted of a sustained fist fight scene with Kirk (as if they never had those in Trek). As a test, I submitted a script under a fake name which sailed through the approvals process even though it had far more violence than the previous script which was rejected for that reason. When that was approved, I knew that it had nothing to do with the stories and everything to do with Richard's enmity toward me (a far longer story to go into.) At which point I resigned from the book since I felt I could no longer do the job I was hired to do, namely provide stories for DC. Final kicker: The fake name under which I submitted the story that was approved? 'Robert Bruce Banner'." http://goodcomics.comicbookresources.com/2008/06/12/comic-book-urban-legends-revealed-159/ Writing credits Novels * Pocket TOS: ** #57: The Rift ** #59: The Disinherited (co-writer with Michael Jan Friedman and Robert Greenberger) ** #76: The Captain's Daughter * Pocket TNG: ** #5: Strike Zone ** #10 A Rock and a Hard Place ** #12 Doomsday World (Co-writer) ** #18 Q-in-Law ** #55 ''Double Helix'' #5: Double or Nothing (New Frontier crossover) ** Giant novel #2: Vendetta ** Imzadi ** Triangle: Imzadi II ** I, Q (with John de Lancie) ** Q-Squared ** Before Dishonor * Pocket DS9 ** #2: The Siege ** #20: Wrath of the Prophets (co-writer with Michael Jan Friedman and Robert Greenberger) * New Frontier: ** #1: House of Cards ** #2: Into the Void ** #3: The Two-Front War ** #4: End Game ** Star Trek: New Frontier Omnibus ** #5: Martyr ** #6: Fire on High ** #7: The Quiet Place ** #8: Dark Allies ** #9: Excalibur: Requiem ** #10: Excalibur: Renaissance ** #11: Excalibur: Restoration ** #12: Being Human ** #13: Gods Above ** #14: Stone and Anvil ** #15: After the Fall ** #16: Missing in Action ** #17: Treason ** ''Captain's Table'' #5: Once Burned (Takes place between #6 and #7) ** ''Double Helix'' #5: Double or Nothing (Takes place after Once Burned) ** ''Gateways'' #6: Cold Wars (Takes place between #11 and #12) ** Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond - Death After Life (New Frontier segment) ** No Limits * Star Trek: Mirror Universe ** Obsidian Alliances - "Cutting Ties" ** Shards and Shadows - title tba Comics * DC TOS volume 1: ** #48 "The Stars in Secret Influence" ** #49 "Aspiring to be Angels" ** #50 "Marriage of Inconvenience" ** #51 "Haunted Honeymoon" ** #52 "Hell in a Handbasket" ** #53 "You're Dead Jim" ** #54 "Old Loyalties" ** #55 "Finnegan's Wake!" ** Annual #3: "Retrospect" * DC TOS volume 2: ** #1 "The Return!" ** #2 "The Sentence" ** #3 "Death Before Dishonor" ** #4 "Repercussions" ** #5 "Fast Friends" ** #6 "Cure All" ** #7 "Not... Sweeney!" ** #8 "Going, Going..." ** #9 "... Gone!" ** #10 "The First Thing We Do..." ** #11 "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" ** #12 "Trial and Error!" ** #13 "A Rude Awakening!" (with Bill Mumy) ** #14 "Great Expectations!" (with Bill Mumy) ** #15 "Tomorrow Never Knows!" (with Bill Mumy) ** #19 "Once a Hero!" ** Annuals: *** #1: "So Near the Touch" (with George Takei) *** #2: "Starfleet Academy!" ** Special #1: "TOS Special 1" ("Blaise of Glory" story) ** "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" ** "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" * Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Modala Imperative: ** #1: "In Memory Yet Green..." ** #2: "Lies and Legends!" ** #3: "Prior Claim" ** #4: "Game, Set and Match!" * "Double Time" (Star Trek: New Frontier graphic novel) * Turnaround: ** #1: "Turnaround, Part I" ** #2: "Turnaround, Part II" ** #3: "Turnaround, Part III" ** #4: "Turnaround, Part IV" Other writings * Beam Me Up, Scotty (with James Doohan) Audiobooks * Cacophony - a Captain Sulu Adventures story (as J.J. Malloy) External links * PeterDavid.net (official site) * * Peter David at FantasticFiction.co.uk David, Peter David, Peter cs:Peter David de:Peter David sv:Peter David